


Exquisite

by Goldmund



Category: The Strain
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldmund/pseuds/Goldmund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s basically the “missing” scene from The Assassin episode in season 2 after Palmer shows up at Coco’s apartment to apologize and get her back. This is sugar-sweet and pretty silly, but since I ship them and know how to annoy people…here it comes. Sorry not sorry. Also this a little statement against all the ageism going on in the The Strain fandom. Nasty older villains have a right to love and be loved as well. :) Also, this is very cheesy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exquisite

**Author's Note:**

> You can find a Russian translation here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3659253

This is heartbreak?

It felt awful and he wanted none of it.

„You think you’re the only one who’s had a difficult life? You think that entitles you to something?” Coco said and Eldritch thought: Of course not... I mean I don’t know, but hell...I’m suffering, but he didn't tell her that.

Instead, he did something he never did before in his life, he said to someone who was not God or some dark force: “Please...”

Her eyes. Her huge green eyes made him mad.

“...come back to me, Coco."

“I want...”

No, it was not about wanting something. It was far worse. He needed her. He needed her like he never needed anything or anyone before. He was about to finally say the words he’d never have believed to utter in his life time.

“I love you”, stumbled over his trembling lips. The words tasted so very unfamiliar in his mouth. Suddenly, he felt heavier and lighter at the same time.

And yet, she remained silent. Only her lovely eyes questioned the honesty of his confession.

“I’ll prove myself to you”, he added and to his own surprise meant it.

She slowly started to shake her head, but not to say no. She seemed indecisive. Of course, Eldritch thought, words meant nothing during times like these. He needed to show her...quite literally prove his affections to her.

“May I come in? Please."

Coco stepped aside to let him in.

The apartment was tiny. It consisted of only four rooms: kitchen, bathroom, the room he was standing in, supposedly the living room and one of the doors must let to the bedroom. He found himself waiting for her in the middle of the room, his hands tied together behind his back as if he could hold himself together only by that.

“Would you like something to drink?” Coco finally asked, walking over to the kitchen area.

“No, thank you. I’d rather...” he winced. He didn’t know how to convince her.

Coco poured herself a glass of water.

“What? Eldritch?”

He untied his fingers in the attempt to look more relaxed, but failed. For once he was lost for words. He looked at her and Coco looked at him.

“Did you have a difficult life...I mean before we met?” He suddenly asked, aware of the fact the he knew nothing about her childhood or any personal matters of hers.

“Why do you ask now?” Coco emptied her drink.

“I just realized we never actually talked about it...about you.” Eldritch took some steps in her direction.

Coco sighed.

“I don’t want to go there...not now. I...you just come here and confess your...”, she said it while pointing a finger at him as if to accuse him of something ”...your love to me and think everything’s going back to normal. That’s not gonna work. There have to be changes. You have to change. You cannot shut me out every time you like to. You say you love me, but you don’t trust me.”

Eldritch rolled his eyes...a failure, but it was done: “I told you it’s for your own protection. We’re living in a dangerous world. I don’t want you to be harmed. I...don’t you understand what I’m saying? You mean the world to me, Coco.”

“I’m not a child, Eldritch. I can take care of myself.”

She was such a stupid thing. Of course, she could not. Only he could protect her from the evil in this world. Only evil can protect against a different kind of evil. She could never know about the things he did, the things he had to order others to do for him in order to gain back a real life, in order to make their love possible. Maybe he could confess half-truths to her.

“I wish this was the case, Coco. But it’s not. I am a rich old man who’s made a lot of enemies over the last decades. Don’t think for one second you are safe. They’ll use every chance they get to hurt me...by hurting the people I love”, which had never be a problem in the past; because there never had been anyone like that before.  
Coco was angry again. He could see it in her eyes.

“What can I do?” He asked.

“I told you.”

Eldritch sighed audibly.

“I’m afraid that won’t be possible, my dear. But I don’t want it to end. I never felt this way before.” He sounded pathetic. Eldritch knew it and it made him cringe internally. Thank God, there was no one else to see old Palmer losing it like this.

“Then compromise. Do it for us.” Coco said.

He wanted to. He wanted to touch her again. He wanted to warp his arms around her and promise her anything she wanted. He reached for her hand, hesitant and afraid she’d refuse to touch him, but she didn’t.

Eldritch kissed her palm.

“How do you picture such a compromise?”

“Well, for a start, don’t send me out of the room every time that creep Eichorst shows up. I’m your assistant after all.”

“Fine.”

“Really?”

“Yes, but I don’t want you to ever interfere with our business. Don’t ask questions and don’t question what he says or does.”

“Am I allowed to breathe?” She sounded upset again.

“Coco, please.”

He dared to kiss her once more, this time on the lips. It felt so soothing. He hadn’t slept last night.

She allowed the intimacy, but didn’t kiss him back.

“It’s just...I don’t understand the nature of your relationship with this man. He doesn’t give you the respect you deserve. Eichorst treats you poorly, Eldritch and it puts me off.”

“That is very sweet of you, my dear. Eichorst certainly is a menace, but I need him. His superior is an important business contact I can’t afford to lose. In exchange, I’m willing to suffer the German and his awkward manners. Do you understand that?”

There was still uncertainty in her cat-like eyes.

“Is he able to hurt you? Is he dangerous, Eldritch?” She touched his cheek.

“Yes, but he won’t hurt me, because he needs me as much as I need him.”

Coco just nodded. She let her fingers play with the hem of his jacket.

He couldn’t bear it for another second.

He had to ask:“I feel inadequate when it comes to discuss...emotion, but I’d like to know if you reciprocate the feelings I stated earlier in our conversation.”

Coco smiled. She gave him her radiant smile for the first time since their...break up? And then she gave him a kiss, feather light.

“Could a man be more punctilious?” She cooed.

“I always thought the French where very formal people.”

Was he allowed to start teasing her now?

“I’m only half French.”

“Tell me...please”, he whispered against her lips.

She kissed him again, but this time in earnest. Just when Eldritch thought he’d drown in her exquisite taste, she stopped.

“Um...I”, Eldritch tried.

“Shut up. Just shut up and take me home.”

 

The End


End file.
